


DaveSport/DSAF oneshots! (Taking requests)

by Zargontari



Category: Dayshift At Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Dave is Not Okay and neither is jack probably, Dayshift At Freddy's - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Free! Eternal Suffering, Henry Miller is a DICK but I love him, I take requests please give me requests, Jack will probably be trans please don't @ me, M/M, Other, Pain, canon? i don't know her, in which I harm fictional characters cruelly and without mercy, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zargontari/pseuds/Zargontari
Summary: These are DaveSport/Dayshift At Freddy's oneshots that I'm writing simply for my own amusement. In here, you will probably find me torturing these beloved characters a LOT, so if you want fluff you might need to go elsewhere.I'm also taking requests! If you want to see literally anything (except for smut), comment and I'll try to get it written.Basically just writing practice with heaping HECKloads of angst. I hope you enjoy!(These will most likely be short, sorry)
Relationships: Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: One last phone call.
> 
> This one's really short, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

One phone call. Jack's thumb slips off the screen multiple times as he attempts to turn the damn thing on, his other hand holding his stomach. Once he finally gets it on, he scrolls quickly through the contacts until he finds Dave's; pressing the call button.

"Come on.. ju- just pick up.." 

A few seconds later, the call goes to voicemail and Jack can't stop the whimper that escapes him.

"-𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘢𝘨𝘦 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘦."

𝗕𝗲𝗲𝗽.

Gathering himself against the ally wall to better face the screen, Jack hisses through his teeth and takes a deep breath before talking.

"Hey, Dave. Sorry for not calling before. Got caught up in something." 

He doesn't look away from the phone, and pretends that Dave is in front of him. The thought brings a sad smile to his face as he continues to speak, carefully enunciating each and every word.

"Hey, I just.. I wanted to remind you that I love you. You know that, right? I love you so much. You mean the world to me, and a- always will. There is nothing in my life more important than you."

Jack chuckles wetly, but the sound turns into a great hacking cough that leaves him wheezing for breath. He only has a few seconds left before the phone will cut him off. He has to be fast. He can barely see the phone through the black static in his vision.

"I k- I know it sounds corny but just- just forgive me for it this once, o- okay? Love you."

𝗕𝗲𝗲𝗽.

That done, he finally looks down at the rip in his stomach; at where his guts are tangled around his hand and blood is spilling on the ground to make the horrible mud that he sits in. The red coils are cooling down now where before they had been hot. That's bad, right? He can't remember. He can't think at all. 

Jack is gone before his body slumps to the ground, dead eyes staring at the setting sun over the roof of the pizzaria.

Somewhere in the background, his phone rings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smiling is pretty nice, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Smile.
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Implied Abuse.
> 
> Characters: Henry Miller, William Afton/Dave Miller.

Growing up, there were rules that William made for himself.

Don't fight with adults.  
Don't talk back.  
Do what you have to survive.  
Do what they want so they will help you.

The rules were clear, and easy to follow if you were good. It wasn't hard to fool people, either. So long as you smiled, and did it right, people would believe anything you said.

"𝘔𝘺 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘰𝘳."  
"𝘔𝘺 𝘮𝘰𝘮 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘤𝘬."  
"𝘔𝘺 𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘣𝘺, 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧."  
"𝘐'𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳."

As he grew older, the rules changed, but not by much.

Don't fight.  
Don't talk back.  
Keep him happy.  
Smile.  
Do what you're told, no matter how demeaning and dehumanizing it may be.

The dialogue changed some, too.

"Smile, Willy."  
"𝘖𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦!"

"Don't tell anyone."  
"𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵."

"I can trust you, right?"  
"𝘠𝘦𝘴, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯!"

"You wouldn't ever betray me. I know you wouldn't."   
"𝘕𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳, 𝘏𝘦𝘯𝘳𝘺. 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘦."

Sometimes the mask cracks. When he looks in the mirror, he sees dead, sunken eyes that don't brighten no matter how much he smiles. Even when he uses his fingers to forcibly part his cheeks, the expression isn't happy.

Why isn't it happy? He's happy, right?  
He's happy, right?!  
He's always happy!

He has a job, now.  
He works for his f̶a̶t̶h̶e̶r̶ partner, Henry.  
Henry has dangerous ideas, but William is a good boy.  
He goes along with what his boss has to say.

"I know this sounds crazy, Will, but it'll work. It has to. Can't you see it? Can't you see this future we could change?"  
"𝘠𝘦𝘴, 𝘏𝘦𝘯𝘳𝘺. 𝘠𝘦𝘴, 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘪𝘵."

"I need you to do something for me. Can I trust you with that?"  
"𝘖𝘧- 𝘖𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯!"

"Why are you crying, William?"  
"𝘐.. 𝘐.. 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘥𝘰?"  
"You were a good boy. That's all that matters. Come now, tears don't become you. Where's that happy smile?"

The job got harder. He had to do things he never thought he would do.  
Horrible things.  
His hands are stained, now.  
But still, he smiles.

For Henry.  
For the children still living.  
For 𝙃𝙚𝙣𝙧𝙮.  
He loves Henry. He can't 𝘯𝘰𝘵 love Henry. 

When you love someone, you're supposed to give them all of you. That's how love works. That's how it's always worked. You can't love without giving.

And if Henry doesn't give, that's okay.  
William can give enough for both of them.

He can smile.

He won't stop smiling.

He'll smile enough for everyone who's died because of him. He'll smile for Henry, even when he's mad at him and hurts him.

He'll love enough for all of them, too.

"Smile for me, Will."  
"𝘈𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴."


End file.
